Clan:8th Zarosian Legion
We are the Warriors of Zaros. We, together, founded the 8th Zarosian Legion. We seek to rebuild the mighty Zarosian Empire as it used to be thousands of years ago. We fight against our enemies bravely, with honor. We do not surrender and we never run away from a fight! Zaros will be reborn! Pages of history The story of the 8th Zarosian Legion. The story of The Great Lord Zaros Eight thousand years ago, Gielinor welcomed the most powerful of all Gods, The Great Lord Zaros. He persuaded the Mahjarrat, a powerful race of near-immortals, to join his forces. With their help, The Great Lord Zaros had conquered vast territories of Gielinor, including what today is known as the Wilderness, beautiful grassland by then, Asgarnia, Mishtalin and the Kharidian Desert. The brightest time of The Zarosian Empire was the "Age of Zaros", rightfully named after the strongest God that Gielinor had ever seen. Zamorak, a Mahjarrat general in The Great Lord's service, wanted to usurp his master's leadership of his vast empire and the Mahjarrat. When he, by chance, got hold of the Staff of Armadyl, he decided to make his move. With his close Mahjarrat followers, Hazeel and Zemouregal, as well as the vampyre Lord Drakan and others, he plotted The Great Lord's downfall. While his allies distracted Zaros' guards, the betrayer Zamorak fought The Great Lord himself. Although weaken by the powers of the Staff of Armadyl, he would've easily killed the betrayer, hadn't he been stabbed with the Staff, which also impaled Zamorak. As both of them were stabbed, the Staff acted as a conduit that transferred at least some of The Great Lord's divine power to Zamorak. For the horrible crime he had committed, Zamorak was banished from Gielinor, although he came back years later. The Great Lord had cursed all the ones involved in the plot, making them immortal ghosts to wander around Gielinor for eternity. The Great Lord has left this realm, but he will soon return, and his revenge will be never forgotten... The revelation... It was a breave warrior, follower of The Great Lord Zaros who founded the 8th Zarosian Legion. His name is Thatoneguy97. He had just recently Emarked on a great journy where he encountered many strange and powerfull beings. none so much so as the majharrat. While he was visiting them he joined them in a ritual where they renew their almost godlike powers. as the portal opened a voice came through and bellowed "Any Human Present at the Rituals of my Great Majharrat shall be killed. that is why I am making you one yourself". And the great power flew into him making him into a being rarely viewed on geilenor today. he was granted a follower Torva Zer''o, the incarnate behind the mighty Torva armour. and they set off to form a great legion of zaros. ''Thatoneguy97, took a trip to the south to visit the most powerful Majharrat he knew,Azzandra. Azzandra tutored "Guy" for many months untill he reached his potential and told him vital information. "After Guthix went to sleep, Zaros arrived to Gielinor, and convinced the Mahjarrat, a very powerful race, still mortals, to join him. By the end of The Second Age, also known as The Age of Zaros, he ruled over the Wilderness, which was by then a beautiful land with forests and grass, Mishtalin, Asgarnia and the Kharidian Desert. However, one of his Mahjarrat generals, Zamorak, came in the possession of a very powerful artefact, known as the Staff of Armadyl. He did not succeed in destroying Zaros, but he did ssomehow manage to steal a small fraction of his powers. Some say Zaros will return to Gielinor soon, while others say he has been destroyed once and for all by Zamorak that day. Either way, we have reasons to believe that there are a few Zarosian clans and groups worshipping The Great Lord." he said. Recruitment We were born in this wretched land of Gielinor and we are proud to be the descendants of the ones that remain ed loyal to The Great Lord, once he had fallen. We seek to rebuild The Zarosian Empire as it once was. The mightiest of the empires will come back to life. And, once the Great Lord Zaros will come back to this world, we will be there, by his side, as his loyal servants, never to betray him as Zamorak did. Still, we are not many. We gather more like us, descendants of the ones loyal to The Great Lord. Join the greatest of all Gods. Join the greatest of all Empires. Join the 8th Zarosian Legion. We are recruiting new members. Level 70+ members especially. All the ones that believe in Zaros' return are welcomed. To join our clan contact Thatoneguy97, Torva Zero or War Toad. We recommend that you add all three of us, so there is a greater chanse that you'll find somebody online. This clan's official world is 27 for P2P and world 5 for F2P. We are awaiting your messages. Mortem Victorus! Category:Clans